


Strange but not unpleasant

by mymusicalbox



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Tumblr Prompts, also by countdown, and ep 6 of first season, first time writing IzuSeri, heavily inspired by MOR, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6592402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymusicalbox/pseuds/mymusicalbox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three situations in which Seri has to cope with Homra's bartender, though if you ask her, she'll say that it's not unpleasant at all (despite certain bartender calling her a cold-hearted woman)</p><p>Or: IzuSeri drabble because the fandom needs more IzuSeri.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange but not unpleasant

It was strange. Wearing her hair down, was strange. Not using her uniform, was strange. Using high heels shouldn't be strange because it's not as if she's not used to them, but it looks like she wasn't that comfortable when they broke and she ended up on the floor. It's even weirder for Seri imagining that yes, that was her day off. “Seri-chan”, she heard, and then there's a kind hand offering her to stand up. Therefore she was, following a blond boy, Homra's bartender, on a random rainy day. Said bartender was gently guiding her towards his flat. He must be a gentleman despite being the second on command of a gang of freeloaders, as not everyone would carry an injured woman to their home. Home where they lived alone, of course. Once they reached their destination, Izumo started by telling Seri to use the dryer on her clothes and to stay for a while with him meanwhile the glue pulls the broken heel together. With a little bit of hesitance at first, Seri put the clothes that the blond had lent her.

 

“For safety reasons, you'll stay here meanwhile those heels are being repaired. And I'll treat your wound. Besides, now that there's a fair lady in my flat, why not having a drink with her?” Izumo said meanwhile removing his wet shirt, about to put a dry one on. Seri, of course, was standing beside the threshold. She wasn't intentionally staring at the blond male, but she couldn't help but seeing his red tattoo, on his smooth, now wet from the also damp shirt he was wearing, skin. Droplets were falling from his blond hair, and an amused smile was playing on his lips. Knowing that Homra's number two could have this curious side of him, and knowing that she was probably the only one to ever witness it, set a strange feeling inside of Seri. He was still the right hand man of another king, but she would be lying if she said she thought Izumo was an enemy or someone dangerous to her. _But maybe that would have been the best for her. For both._

 

“You're annoying”. Seri shot back, still glaring at Izumo (or at his back, more accurately). Luckily enough, the bartender was still putting his shirt on and wasn't staring at Scepter 4's lieutenant, because otherwise, she should make up an excuse to justify her staring.

 

“My, my, Seri-chan. Go to the couch and rest your foot. I'm going to join you now. But may I know how did a delicate lady like you end up on the floor on a rainy day like today?” Izumo asked in an amused (but never teasing) way. _Defenseless or not, Scepter 4's vice-captain or not, Awashima Seri was still a lady. She was still Seri-chan._

 

“The heel broke and I fell, easy”. The blonde answered nonchalantly.

 

“Oh, so Seri-chan has also a clumsy side, how interesting and endearing” The bartender said, now turning to face Seri with the same genuine smile never leaving his facial features.

 

“As I said, you're annoying”. Seri retorted, slightly bothered at the blond's childish attitude.

 

After that little conversation and with Izumo fully clothed now, they sat on the couch where Izumo's first-aid-kit was waiting in order to be used for treating the little wound on the lieutenant's foot. Then, they were together on the couch, talking about the past. Specifically, about the Red King's past, about Izumo's days on highschool with Totsuka and the King too, about how strange the mood in Homra is, _how foreign_. But most of all, she couldn't help but like how nostalgic and different the always amusing and apparently non-serious bartender from Homra would look. Suddenly, the male with glasses stopped his little story and, after shooting Seri a curious glance, laid one elbow on the couch and scooted a little closer to the blonde, who was now eyeing him curiously, wondering what was he thinking about.

 

“...Is there anything you have in mind?” Seri drawled, her eyes unable to leave Izumo's, just as what was happening the other way round.

 

“Of course I have. Like, you” And those words sank into Seri's mind. Mind that was already clouded with Izumo's hair, eyes, the touch of his hand on her blonde strands, the sound of his voice, everything.

 

 _I also have you in mind,_ she thought. “When I'm with you, I somehow seem to talk too much” She said instead, her thoughts were interrupted when Izumo took his hand out from her hair, holding a leaf between his fingers. And then he calls her defenseless again. And then Seri's about to ask something. She's about to ask why she's in his mind. She's about to ask why he is in hers. She's about to ask why she is at _the enemy's home,_ utterly and truly defenseless and weak. _At his mercy. But she's a sharp woman. Wait, if she is, why is she feeling like this?_

 

But then the phone rings. The phone rings, she leaves, she says Izumo is a frivolous man, she thinks he is unfair for making her feel like this and she wishes not to ever have to share a moment like that with him again. But she knows she will have to come back to him again, sooner or later. And with the scent of his cigarette slightly surrounding her, she leaves.

 

* * *

 

 

Definitely, wearing her hair down is strange as hell, and she only does it on certain occasions. That time was as strange as the previous, in which she wore her hair like that, dressed in casual-not-so-casual clothes, entering a closed bar. But it was closed for people, not for her. She didn't know if she had to feel relieved or what about that, but she knew that his bar would always be there for her, as its stubborn owner couldn't refuse letting in a beautiful lady.

 

“I know you're closed, but do you mind if I come inside?” Seri muttered, shyly entering the bar as she made her way to a stool near the counter.

 

“How can I refuse such beautiful lady?” The bartender replied. _Typical from him._ “Besides, I heard you looked after my boys” Izumo added. That's right, not a while ago there had been a ruckus going on the school island, where Fushimi and the troublesome vanguard from Homra got engaged in a battle again. “What will you have, Awashima Seri, Scepter 4's lieutenant, or also known as The Heartless Woman?” And the blond continued his speech, calling her weird things. First the _Seri-chan_ , and now this. But it seems like a sincere smile can't leave Seri's face.

 

“Would you mind not calling me such weird things?” The blonde asked, still trying to understand why that bartender still used that weird name to talk about her. Beause of that, other people from Homra would call her like that and she'd always reply that the only one who gets to call her that is certain bartender. Ironically, that person is the one who makes her heart the warmest.

 

“But, Seri-chan, your heart is ice-cold” The blonde claimed, stressing his point, _though it wasn't true at all, at least, not when they were together._

 

“Martini”. Seri announced, only to receive the telltale _oui mademoiselle_ from the bartender. _Again, typical._

 

“And what would be today's recipe?” Izumo asked, as the skilled bartender he was, though he already knew the answer.

 

“Let's see... four parts gin to one part vermouth...” _here it comes, the bartender thought._ “and five scoops of red bean paste” _bingo._

 

With a little bit of disgust and reluctance, because he still didn't understand how come Seri liked anko so much, the bartender did what his client told him and served her the cup, adding “that's the only thing I won't be able to love about you, Seri-chan”.

 

 _And you love the other details about me? You do? So it's not wrong if I do like things about you, then? It's not wrong if I try to stay away from you but I always end up chasing you hopelessly? But you don't run away from me, you're here. Just like now, you're here._ But she didn't come there for that, that's why Seri got out of her own daze in order to explain the topic, she was there in order to talk about the Red King and how the situation was worsening, how he couldn't be able to take it anymore, how chaos was slowly coming. _As slowly as her infatuation for the one standing before her, behind the counter._

 

* * *

 

 

Things have changed, as time continued to move. Now, Suoh Mikoto is dead, and the Blue King's weissmann level is unstable, the burden of killing a king insistently chasing his back. Thus, Seri feels strange again. She feels that famliar sensation in her body, as she heads again to Homra's bar. When she arrives there, Izumo greets her with his radiant smile and the singsonged Seri-chan. He notices, though, how the lieutenant is spacing out, how hard is for her to keep herself together now that everything is falling to pieces. Knowing what happened with the Red King and how unstable he went before his death, and know seeing the Blue King's state... she couldn't help but worry.

 

_“Seri-chan? Why are you spacing out?”_

 

_“I want to be helpful”_

 

_“If there's anything I can do, just tell me”_

 

As she hears the blond pronouncing those sentences, she feels heat rising on her face and asks for another drink, with more anko this time. _You do more than enough. You really do more than enough._

 

Anna's there, the new red king is there, and she knows, she can see through Seri's eyes, she can read her deepest concerns. But Izumo can do that too, and he doesn't have psychic powers. Because things have changed a lot, they sure have changed a lot. Although the fact of Homra's bartender's kindness and gentleness never fades. After a little while of observing the conversation and then leaving, Anna knows that the woman sitting on a stool is not Scepter 4's lieutenant. She's Awashima Seri, with multiple concerns on her head, though there's one that shouldn't exist.

 

 _I tried, but I just can't stay away from you anymore,_ the blonde reasons, a thought that has been in her head for a while. She's reassured it, though. Every time she needs something, or if she doesn't, even in a random case related with a strain, every time that Homra is somehow involved, he's there. And maybe he'll always be there.

 

 _He likes it that way, he doesn't want you far away from him. He wants you here,_ Anna finally concludes while smiling at the completely calm and warm atmosphere surrounding the right hand of their respective kings.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again (?) so I got a prompt on tumblr, from a list I reblogged, and wow, it was IzuSeri. I was so happy to receive a prompt from this ship because I love them so much and I thenk they're so underrated, so ;;
> 
> I apologize in advance for the possible OOC (it was my first time writing those two ;; ) and the mistakes, as English is not my mother tongue and this was self-betaed.
> 
> Thank you so muh to mikototsu-trash on tumblr for having sent me the prompt, I hope you liked reading it! And I also hope everyone who reads this to enjoy it ~
> 
> If you want to send me a prompt or if you just want to talk over something, you can contact me through weakeninghope.tumblr.com ^^


End file.
